Pushed to the Edge
Pushed to the Edge is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Synopsis Carnisoar's training tactics become even more ruthless. Camille can't bear to watch and is dismissed from the temple. Theo and Casey think Lily is too nice. Always looking for the brighter side of things, Lily inadvertently helps out Camille and inspires her to find a new boss. Camille frees Jellica, the Water Overlord, to replace Carnisoar. Theo tells a hurt Lily that she should never feel bad about being nice. Plot Inside Dai Shi's lair, Carnisoar and Dai Shi are training. Camille is there as well. As Dai Shi and Carnisoar train, Carnisoar taunts Dai Shi. Carnisoar: You'll have to do better. The training continues and Dai Shi is knocked to the ground. Carnisoar: Get up! Carnisoar walks over and yanks him up. The training continues, with Dai Shi getting a beating. Carnisoar: Is that all you've got...weakling? Camille stands protectively in front of the fallen Dai Shi. Camille: He is not weak! Carnisoar: You dare interrupt my training. Camille argues that this does not resemble training to her. Carnisoar is irritated and tells Dai Shi he needs to handle his underlings better. Dai Shi tells Camille to stop. Camille protests and then finally listens to Dai Shi. Carnisoar insults her. Dai Shi sees that Camille is hurt, but does not come to her aid. Camille walks away. Carden then flies in. Carden asks Carnisoar if he can destroy the Rangers. Carnisoar is impressed with Carden's respect and gives his consent to destroy the Rangers. Camille walks into the city. The people scattered, terrified. Normally their terror would amuse Camille, but not today. Camille decides to change her appearance and changes into a pretty blonde. Flit flies out of her throat and is not happy that Camille eats like a model. Flit is hungry, if Camille doesn't eat, he doesn't eat. Flit urges Camille to eat something, anything. Camille decides to take Flit's advice. Camille enters Jungle Karma Pizza. Camille scares away a couple of customers when she wants to sit at their table. After Camille sits down, she demands to have something to eat. Fran hesitantly approaches her table. Camille berates her. Camille spots a slice of pizza on another table and uses her tongue to snatch it and eat it. Fran thinks she needs to get her glasses fix as she is not too sure of what she has seen. Fran walks over to where Lily is taking out the pizzas. Fran does not like Camille and complains to Lily. Lily the customer is just having a bad day and offers to switch with Fran. Fran is more than happy to switch. Lily happily approaches the table customer/Camille is sitting at. Camille become nervous when she sees it's the Yellow Ranger. Lily has no idea she is speaking to Camille. Lily tells customer/Camille that she gets grumpy when she is hungry too. Camille can't believe Lily is being so nice and asks her if she always this way. Lily considers herself a good judge of character and believes the customer/Camille is a good person. Camille tells her how her boss considers her worthless. Lily responds that maybe the customer/Camille needs a new boss. Lily goes to get a pizza and when she turns around the table is empty. Lily walks over to Fran who is walking out of the kitchen. Fran is happy to see that customer/Camille is gone. Lily tells her she wasn't that bad. The morphers go off. Lily, Casey, and Theo tell Fran it's break time and hurry up the stairs. Fran sarcastically comments to herself thanks Fran, you're the best. Meanwhile Camille returns to the lair. Making sure she is not seen, Camille enters the chamber which contains the remaining two bracelets. Camille picks up one of the bracelets and comments it's time for a new Master. Camille leaves the lair and begins her search for a new Master. Camille reaches the coast and knows the new Master is close by. Meanwhile, in Ocean Bluff, the Rangers arrive. Carden and several Rinshi are there. Yellow Ranger battles Carden as Blue Ranger and Red Ranger battle the Rinshi. Blue Ranger destroys several Rinshi with his Jungle Fans. Red Ranger calls for his Strike Rider. Red Ranger destroys the rest of the Rinshi with the Strike Rider. Yellow Ranger battles and defeats Carden. Blue Ranger and Red Ranger race over to Yellow Ranger. They are thrilled with their success until Carden grows to giant size. The Rangers formed their Jungle Pride Megazord and the battle continues. The Rangers destroy Carden. Elsewhere, Camille examines the bracelet and the life talon that she has brought with her. Camille walks down onto the beach. Camille changes into her chameleon form. Flit flies out and warns her to stop. Camille is confident that Dai Shi would approve and swallows Flit. Camille dives into the ocean and searches. Camille soon finds what she is looking for, Jellica. There is a force field surrounding Jellica. Camille struggles at first, but soon destroys the force field. Camille goes over to Jellica's tomb, and places the bracelet and life talon onto the tomb. Camille is thrown back onto the beach from the force of Jellica being revived. Camille goes back to her human form when she hits the beach. Jellica walks up to Camille. Jellica is happy to be back. Camille kneels before her and asks for her help. Jellica is willing to help the lady who had revived her. Inside the lair, Carnisoar continues to train/battle Dai Shi. Dai Shi is still having a difficult time against Carnisoar. The doors open and Jellica walks in. Dai Shi demands to know who she is and what she is doing here. Jellica explains a brave young woman revived her. Camille walks in. Camille is very happy to tell Carnisoar he is no longer needed as Jellica will be Dai Shi's new Master. Dai Shi walks over to Camille and asks her what has she done. Camille tells him she has done it for him. But Jellica has no interest in Dai Shi. Jellica wants to train Camille. Camille refuses. Jellica uses her tentacles to wrap around Dai Shi and causes him great pain. Camille becomes distressed and agrees to be trained by Jellica as long as she lets go of Dai Shi. Jellica is pleased. Camille races over to the hurt Dai Shi. Inside the apartment, Theo and Lily are playing basketball while Casey works out. Theo is way ahead of Lily in the game. Lily is a bit distracted. When Theo asks why, Lily tells Theo about her customer/Camille and how she has a feeling she knows her from somewhere. RJ informs the teens they are needed in the city. A giant Jellica makes a grand entrance into Ocean Bluff. The Rangers arrive and quickly form their Megazord. The Rangers have a difficult time battle the slippery Jellica. Jellica gets them in a hold and tells them she is just playing with them. The Rangers are then knocked out of their Megazord. As the Rangers get up, a force hits them. Yellow Ranger manages to leap out of the way, but Blue Ranger and Red Ranger are stuck in frozen goo and unable to move their feet. Jellica, Camille, and Dai Shi approached. Jellica wants Camille to finish off the Rangers. Yellow Ranger tries to free her friends. Jellica gets angry and strikes Yellow Ranger with one of her tentacles. This causes Yellow Ranger to demorph. Jellica tells Lily she will be the first to go. Camille transforms into her chameleon form and approaches Lily. Lily is still bound by Jellica and can't get away. Lily is fearful as Camille comes closer. Camille cannot bring herself to destroy Lily. Jellica becomes angry and releases Lily and strikes Camille. Camille goes flying through the air and hits the ground hard, going back to human form. Lily races over to Camille and asks her if she is okay. Camille tells her to go away. Jellica walks up, ready to strike both of them. Dai Shi, in his armor form, stops the staff from striking Camille and Lily. Jellica and Dai Shi zoom over to the ocean and battle each other. Camille runs over to where they are battling and watches. Dai Shi uses his lion spirit against Jellica and defeats her. Jellica is on the beach as Dai Shi and Camille walk up to her. Dai Shi bows before Jellica, as he wants her to train him. Jellica is ready to train Dai Shi, which was her intention all along. Dai Shi returns to his human form. Carnisoar arrives and Jellica taunts him a bit. Carnisoar knows he is not needed anymore and flies away. Jellica and Dai Shi are preparing to leave. Camille is following them, but Dai Shi stops her. Dai Shi tells Camille she needs to go to the temple and keep an eye on things. Camille is not too happy about this arrangement, but says nothings as she watches Dai Shi and Jellica leave. Yellow Ranger is trying to free the rest of the Rangers using the Jungle Mace, but she is not having much success. Camille, in chameleon form, arrives and frees Blue Ranger and Red Ranger. The Rangers are stunned and want to know why she has helped them. Camille transforms into the blonde customer. The Rangers demorph. Lily, of course, recognizes her at once. Camille tells them she always repays her debt and mentions how Lily had helped her. Camille then transforms into her normal human form. Camille taunts Lily about being a good judge of character before turning around and vanishing. Lily feels awful. Lily is cleaning the pizza place when Theo walks in from the kitchen. Theo jokes with Lily that the table is even clean enough for him. Lily is not in the mood for jokes. Theo offers to play another game of basketball, but Lily doesn't want to. Theo will probably win anyways. Theo tells Lily he knows what is wrong. Lily tells Theo that Camille play her. Theo tells Lily he doesn't want her to ever lose her optimistic view, it what he and everyone else likes about her. This brings a small smile to Lily's face. Theo continues by telling Lily that she has friends, Camille does not. Theo doubts her monsters are party animals. Lily really smiles then. RJ walks in with a new pizza and sets it down. Lily, Theo, and Casey walk over. RJ wants them to dig in, they will need their strength with a new Master training Jarrod. Theo cheerfully comments that no one can beat them. The group does a cheer for the Power Rangers. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James *Sarah Thomson as Fran *Bede Skinner as Jarrod *Holly Shanahan as Camille Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Carnisoar (voice) *Elisabeth Easther as Jellica (voice) *Greg Cooper as Carden (voice) Notes *This marks the first appearance of Water Overlord Jellica. *Carden was Destroyed *The scene where Camille transforms herself into a human is similar to the Power Rangers In Space episode A Date With Danger where Astronema transforms herself into a human. See Also (fight footage & story) (Megazord fight footage & story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury